


Lamb to the Slaughter

by I_Dun_Care



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, It’s 3:09 am, M/M, Sad Ending, but you can read it, im not sure what this is, whooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dun_Care/pseuds/I_Dun_Care
Summary: They’re not supposed to be together.It can get them killed.But they risk it.That was a bad decision.





	Lamb to the Slaughter

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from blood // water by grandson. It’s a good song y’all should listen to it. 
> 
> Sorry if this makes no sense.

They’re following them.

Tyler can tell. 

They know. But that’s ok. 

As long as they don’t hurt him, Tyler will be fine. 

So Tyler walks home calmly. He doesn’t freak out because if he freaked out they would know he knows and they would both die. 

He doesn’t want that to happen. 

He gets home and puts the bag on the counter. 

“Did you get the stuff?”

“Of course I got the stuff, Joshua.” 

He smiles. “Bring it here.” 

Tyler gets the bag and puts it next to Josh on the couch. 

Josh opens the bag and gets the candy out. 

“How the heck did you get this?” 

“I know people.” 

“Tyler how did you get this?”

“Brendon got it somewhere.” 

“What if they find out?” 

“They won’t.” 

He looks down and inspects the candy that could get them killed. 

“I risked my life for that. Are you gonna eat it?” 

“I’m scared.” 

“Don’t be. I’ll have some too.” 

“But what if they-“

“They didn’t do anything. We can trust Brendon.”

He takes a deep breath and unwraps it. He breaks it in half and gives one to Tyler. 

They smile and countdown from three and then put it in their mouths. 

“It’s so freaking good.”

“You like it?”

“I love it. Thank you.” 

Tyler smiles and sits next to him. He puts his arm around Tyler and they fall asleep. 

 

They wake up the next morning to knocking at the door. 

“Who is it?” 

“I don’t know.” 

He looks through the window. There’s a black van sitting in the driveway. 

“They know.”

“What?”

“They’re here. Tyler they’re here. We’re gonna die.” 

“Oh sh. Hide the wrappers.”

“Where?”

“I don’t know but hurry.” 

He puts them under the broken piece of wood at the back of the sink. 

He runs back up to front door and Tyler is standing there with his hand on the doorknob.

“Come here.” Tyler whispers. 

He walks closer to Tyler. 

“I love you. No matter what happens, I love you.”

“I-I love you too.”

Tyler takes a deep breath and opens the door. 

There’s men in suits standing there. 

They show him and Tyler a badge. “We’re here for an inspection.”

Tyler fake smiles and lets them in. 

Him and Tyler are told to wait on the couch as the men look through the house. 

But Tyler notices him shaking. 

And his eyes watering. 

So Tyler take his hand in his own and feels his heart beating fast. 

“You’ll be ok. We’ll be fine.” Tyler whispers and forces a smile. 

He calms down. 

But then there’s footsteps coming down the stairs and Tyler jerks his hand away. 

“We have everything we need.” 

And with that the men in suits we’re walking out. 

Tyler locks the door behind them and goes back to the couch. 

“They’re gonna kill us.”

“No they won’t. We’ll be fine.”

That’s a lie. 

They spend the rest of the day locked in their house tying to make it the best day of their lives in case they die that night. 

First they watch Netflix on the couch. They can’t watch what they want to watch though because it’s banned. They snack all day and try to relax. At least as much as they can when they know they’re going to die. 

Then they take a nap. 

After that they just hang out around the house and joke with each other. 

But then Tyler remembers. He bought it a couple days ago when he started suspecting that they were after him. 

Tyler runs upstairs and puts it in his pocket. He’s looking at Tyler weird when he come running downstairs. 

“What are you doing?” He smiles. 

“Well if we die tonight I just wanted to make sure you know how much I love you.” 

“I know you love me.” 

“But I need you to know that I love you with my whole heart. And I can’t live without you and your my everything.” 

He looks a little confused until Tyler gets on one knee. 

“I’m sorry this has to be done under these circumstances, but, will you marry me?”

He looks shocked before he nods and says “Yes. Yes of course I will.” 

Even though he won’t admit it, Tyler cries just a little bit. 

They decide to call all their friends as the night comes closer. 

First they call Pete and Patrick. 

“Hey.” 

“Hi. What’s up?”

“Just wanted to talk.” 

Tyler can’t tell them about what’s going on because they’re probably listening to all the phone calls he makes. 

When him and Tyler are done talking to Pete and Patrick they call Brendon. 

They put the phone on speaker and wait. He usually takes a second to answer. 

But somethings wrong when it clicks after two rings. 

Him and Tyler listen nervously before they hear the message. 

“This number has been disconnected. The person you are trying to call has either: changed numbers, not paid their fees, or left. Thank you for-“

Tyler hangs up. 

“He’s disconnected. They killed him.”

“Call Ryan.” 

Tyler silently calls Ryan and puts it on speaker. 

It takes him 6 rings to answer. 

“Hey Tyler.”

“Is... Is Brendon ok?”

Him and Tyler can hear Ryan’s breath stop for a second before he’s saying “He’s dead.”

Then everything is silent. 

“When?”

“Last night.”

“I’m so sorry, Ryan.” 

“Well were all gonna die anyway. I guess it was just his time to go. I was thinking maybe you and everyone else could come over and we could have a little get together to remember him.” 

He knows if they were talking in person Ryan would be crushed, but they have to be careful what they say on the phone. 

“Yeah. That’ll be fine.”

“Can I call you tomorrow after I’ve asked everyone?” 

“Yeah. Yeah. Bye.” 

“Bye guys.” 

Tyler’s quiet and that makes him nervous. 

They make dinner and sit and eat it pretty quietly. It’s like the fact that they’re gonna die is finally catching up to them. 

When 9:00 they know the have to go sleep. 

They lay in the same bed for the first time. They say I love yous and close their eyes. 

 

——————

 

Josh wakes up. At first he thinks he’s dreaming. Or maybe in an afterlife. But then he looks at his hand and sees the ring on his finger and the person next to him and he knows he’s ok. They made through the night. They’re not dead. 

They’re ok. 

He smiles to himself and turns over to wake up Tyler. 

Josh shakes him gently and waits. Nothing happens. 

Josh shakes him harder. 

Nothing. 

“Tyler?”

Nothing. 

Josh struggles to build up enough courage to turn Tyler over to face him. 

But then he does. 

And his heart skips a beat. 

And his eyes water. 

And he starts shaking. 

But know there’s no one to put their hand over his and say it’ll be ok. 

There’s no one.

**Author's Note:**

> That was trASh but thanks for reading. Have a fun day.


End file.
